Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange
is a crossover fic of Metroid, Kamen Rider, and Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon, and the sequel to Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations written by Pat141elite (under the user name theeternalrival1 at fanfiction.net). The premise of the story expands further on the setting of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The story's catchphrase is Story Samus's journey in the world of the Kamen Riders continues. When an Earth Colony becomes invaded by an alien armada, a Norma named Ange is forced to leave her home planet with her two loyal companions, and ends up in the side of a five-man team of Kamen Riders known as the Space Explorers, led by none than Samus herself! Characters Kamen Riders Space Explorers Ex-Aid Riders Allies * * * * *Keiichi Karasuma *Bounty Hunters *Ange's companions **Ange **Momoka Oginome **Hilda **Tusk **Salia **Ersha **Vivian **Rosalie **Chris **DRAGONs *High Priestess Aura Midgardia Other Heroes * * Villains Black Cross Armada to be added Bugsters * Others *Makuu-Shocker **Madame Horror ** ** ** ** ** Episodes Similar to with its Sagas, this Kamen Rider crossover series is divided into six story arcs called . :; :: (Episodes 1-15) :; :: (Episodes 16-32) :; :: (Episodes 33-50) :; :: (Episodes 51-69) :; :: (Episodes 70-77) :; :: (Episodes 78-105) :; :: (Episodes 106-132) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 cast * , : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: * |アラン|Aran}}: * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: * : |宮野 真守|Miyano Mamoru}} * : |上坂 すみれ|Uesaka Sumire}} * : * |沢神 りんな|Sawagami Rinna}}: * : * : * : * : Ex-Aid Cast * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |鏡 飛彩|Kagami Hiiro}}: |瀬戸 利樹|Seto Toshiki}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}, , : |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |仮野 明日那|Karino Asuna}}, : |松田 るか|Matsuda Ruka}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * |パラド}}: |甲斐 翔真|Kai Shōma}} * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} * |天ヶ崎 恋|Amagasaki Ren}}: |小手 伸也|Kote Shinya}} * |檀 正宗|Dan Masamune}}: |貴水 博之|Takami Hiroyuki}} * |鏡 灰馬|Kagami Haima}}: |博多 華丸|Hakata Hanamaru}} * |日向 恭太郎|Hinata Kyōtarō}}: |野村 宏伸|Nomura Hironobu}} * |グラファイト|Gurafaito}}: |町井 祥真|Machii Shōma}} * Voice: |影山 ヒロノブ|Kageyama Hironobu}} Suit Actors *Samus Aran (Power Suit): *Kamen Rider Huntress , , , : * , , Level 1, Level 1: * : * : * , , , : * , , , : * , Kamen Rider Genm (impostor) : Insert Songs External Links * Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol.2 at fanfiction.net Category:Crossovers Category:Movies